Jeff Winkless
Jeffrey Alan Winkless (June 2, 1941 – June 26, 2006) was an American film and voice actor and music composer. He was born in Springfield, Massachusetts. Two of his younger brothers, Terence H. Winkless and Daniel Owen Winkless, worked with him on The Banana Splits Adventure Hour. He was also credited as Jeffrey Brock. He did voice-overs for several anime titles including Doomed Megalopolis, Space Adventure Cobra, Vampire Hunter D, Crying Freeman and Lily C.A.T.. Winkless died of a brain tumor on June 26, 2006, 24 days after his 65th birthday. He is survived by his three brothers and his wife Rayonelle Baldwin. Filmography Anime *''Megazone 23'' - Brian; Underground Hargan 2; Team 11; District 3D; Military Announcement (StreamLine Pictures dub) *''The Secret of Blue Water'' (original dub) - Captain Nemo *''Vampire Hunter D'' - Count Magnus Lee *''Doomed Megalopolis'' - Kato *''The Professional: Golgo 13'' - Informant *''Silent Mobius'' (original Streamline Pictures dub) - Lucifer Hawk *''Casshan: Robot Hunter'' - Android BK-01 (Black King) *''8 Man After'' - Tony Gleck *''Gatchaman'' (1994) - President Beolute *''The Dirty Pair's Affair on Nolandia'' - Chief Gooley *''Crying Freeman Volume 1: Portrait of a Killer'' - Ko Tokugen *''Neo-Tokyo'' - Robot 444-1 *''Noozles'' - Osgood, Spike *''Little Women'' - Additional Voices *''Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics'' - 2nd Little Pig *''Wowser'' - Man Walking on Street *''Crying Freeman Volume 2: Shades of Death Part 1'' - Ko Tokugen *''Wicked City'' - Mr. Shadow *''Dirty Pair: Flight 005 Conspiracy'' - Chief Gooley *''Laputa: Castle in the Sky'' - Muska / Romska Palo Ul Laputa (original English dub) (as Jack Witte) *''Lupin III: The Mystery of Mamo'' - Police commissioner / Boris *''Babel II'' - Yamazaki *''Crimson Wolf'' - Various *''Space Adventure Cobra'' - Crystal Boy *''Lily C.A.T.'' - Various *''Honeybee Hutch'' - Additional Voices *''Megazone 23 Part II'' - Guts (Streamline Dub) *''Lupin III: The Castle of Cagliostro'' - Interpol Chairman (Streamline Dub), Jodo (Streamline Dub) *''Around the World with Willy Fog'' - Various *''Outlaw Star'' - Various *''Jin Jin and the Panda Patrol'' - Additional Voices *''The New Adventures of Gigantor'' - Various *''DNA Sights 999.9'' - Trader Doctor *''Maple Town'' - Mr. Beaver *''3x3 Eyes'' - Prof. Fuji (Streamline/Manga dub) *''Space Adventure Cobra: The Movie'' - Crystal Boy, Preacher Dakoba *''The Big O'' - Additional Voices *''Blue Dragon'' - Additional Voices Non-anime *''Aladdin and the Adventure of All Time'' - Various *''The Return of Dogtanian'' - Additional Voices *''Iznogoud'' - Additional Voices *''Foofur'' - Various *''Lazer Tag Academy'' - Additional Voices *''Pac-Man'' - Various *''Super Friends'' - Additional Voices *''Thundarr the Barbarian'' - Additional Voices *''Wisdom of the Gnomes'' - Additional Voices *''Willy Fog 2'' - Additional Voices Live-action *''Hallo Spencer'' - Spencer (voice) *''Spaced Invaders '' - Captain Bipto (voice) *''Saturday the 14th Strikes Back'' - John Wilkes Booth *''Corporate Affairs'' - Businessman *''Rage and Honor'' - Farmer *''Free Ride - Waiter *''Black Scorpion - Auctioneer *''Look Who's Talking Now'' - Dogs, Wolves (voice) *''Scene of the Crime'' - Len Mirkin *''Zeiram'' - Bob, Storeowner *''The Nest'' - Church *''Soylent Green'' - receptionist for Edward G.Robinson at suicide facility (Soylent factory) *''The Banana Splits'' - Fleegle Video games *''Stonekeep'' - Scourge, Whispering Voice *''Might and Magic: World of Xeen'' - Various *''Star Trek: 25th Anniversary Enhanced'' - Quetzelcotal *''Inherit the Earth: Quest for the Orb'' - Additional Voices *''The Space Adventure'' - Crystal Boy Trivia * Winkless is cast as the antagonist to Steve Bulen's protagonist, in at least two strikingly similar anime; Casshan and 8 Man After. * He also worked as a writer for Saban Entertainment. He has been writing episodes for several shows such as Samurai Pizza Cats, Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics and The Littl' Bits. * He is famous for composing the background music for Ladykiller, ''Not of this Earth and Corporate Affairs. * He also supplied the voice of the Happy Meal fries in the McDonald's commercials. External links * * http://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/Jeff-Winkless/ * http://www.crystalacids.com/database/person/4892/jeff-winkless/ * Category:1941 births Category:2006 deaths Category:American male composers Category:American male film actors Category:American male voice actors Category:American television writers Category:Male television writers Category:Place of death missing Category:Actors from Springfield, Massachusetts Category:Deaths from brain tumor Category:Ithaca College alumni Category:Musicians from Springfield, Massachusetts Category:Writers from Springfield, Massachusetts Category:20th-century American composers